


a flash of harmless lightning (a mist of rainbow dyes)

by arashianelf



Series: rainbow on your wrist [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with the boys - their 15th anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flash of harmless lightning (a mist of rainbow dyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Most facts mentioned here are true. Some are not. Please do not believe everything that is here. XD Enjoy~

_“A flash of harmless lightning, a mist of rainbow dyes, the burnished sunbeams brightening from flower to flower he flies.” -_ John Banister Tabb,  _Humming Bird._

 

  
**AN INTERVIEW WITH ARASHI – THE 15TH ANNIVERSARY**

**Takao Masahiro**

When I stepped into the now familiar room where the interview was held, brilliant smiles greeted me. In the past fourteen years, I have watched these five grow up. This year, I have been given the opportunity to interview them once again.  
Arashi’s 15th anniversary is quickly approaching, and as the one who first interviewed them fourteen years ago, I humbly accepted this task handed to me. Without further ado, I began interviewing them after exchanging greetings.

 

**It’s been a long time since you boys have revealed your identities to the fans, but do you regret it?**

S: It’s a question we have been asked in almost every interview we have gone through, and our answer remains the same. We regret it slightly due to the invasion of privacy, but in order to express our appreciation for our fans’ support, it’s worth the slight regret that we feel.

**Have any of you needed to change your habits to accommodate your new lifestyle as Arashi slowly became popular?**

N: We have had to get used to getting less sleep, for one.

A: We get to enjoy better food!

M: That has nothing to do with the question, you idiot. (He then hits Aiba on the head.)

A: (Here he clutches at his head.) Ow…

O: I get less time to fish. (This elicts laughter from all of them, and Matsumoto hits him on the head as well.)

**What about your most recent album, ‘The Digitalian’? Who came up with the idea?**

A: Sho-kun did! He suggested it as a joke, but we all found that we liked the name and the concept, so we ran with it!

S: I didn’t come up with all of it! Each of the members suggested something that was eventually incorporated into the album. It was a group effort.

**Your album was released two months ago, and just a week ago, the confirmed dates for your concert tour were released. What prompted the fast announcement?**

M: Normally, we start planning our concerts after the album release. Hence, it takes us four months or so before we decide on concert dates and release them to the public. However, since we have been planning this album and concert for three years, it allowed us to release the dates faster.

**Three years? That’s a long time!**

M: Yes. /laughs/ We had big plans for our 15th anniversary, especially since we thought that we couldn’t make it to our 15th year.

N: It was kind of like something we took up to occupy ourselves in our free time. We added more to the idea as time passed, and eventually it became the basis of our plan for our 15th anniversary.

**You didn’t think that Arashi would make it to its 15th year?**

S: Well, who really expects themselves to remain popular and last for fifteen years? Certainly not us. It was a distant dream, but we never thought that we would be able to last for fifteen years.

A: Of course, we have the fans to thank!

**Since you have been planning the album and concert tour for so long,  do the fans have much to look forward to?**

S: I would like to say so! /laughs/  It would not be too different from our usual concerts, but Jun-kun has been planning something not previously seen in our concerts, and I can say that it’s definitely something worth looking forward to!

A: Just like when he came up with the moving stage!

N: Oh-chan will also be choreographing a few songs for the concert, instead of just his solo. Let me tell you, his dances are exhausting!

O: Maa, it’s nothing new. You all knew that already. /laughs/

M: We put in a lot of effort for this concert, so please look forward to it!

**Ninomiya-san, I understand that you wrote two songs in the album?**

N: Ah, I wrote my solo song and worked together with all four of them to write a song. I wasn’t the one that came up with the idea, though! Sho-chan was the one that suggested it. He already had the hook of the song written out!

S: We all worked together for one song, and I wrote the raps in our songs. Also, Matsujun challenged himself for the first time by being deeply involved in creating his solo song. He wrote the lyrics himself!

M: It was only some parts of it. I worked together with a songwriter in order to write my solo, and was there when my solo was being arranged.

A: Well, my solo was chosen for me, but when I let the others listen to it, they were very surprised! It’s a style I have not challenged previously before, so it’s something completely new to me as well. I do hope the fans will like my performance.

O: I chose my own solo song, picking the one that seemed the most unique, but I seem to have spent a longer time recording my own solo than any other song in the album. Also, the members told me that it was my usual style. I did think it was unique when I first heard the track, though.

**Apart from the concert tour, do you have any plans for the future?**

M: Well, we will, of course, be continuing with our regular shows, Arashi ni Shiyagare and VS Arashi. However, there may be a new program in the works, but we can neither confirm nor deny this at this point.

S: A documentary will also be airing on NTV about us and the fifteen years since we have debuted, so please look forward to that!

 

After wrapping up the interview, they thanked me for interviewing them. Surprisingly, they remembered me from their first ever interview fourteen years ago, and thanked me for taking care of them all this while. Well, I’m proud to say that I have watched these five men grow up and mature over the past fourteen years, since I first interviewed them. May they last even longer than they already have in the industry, and may their fans continue to watch over them.


End file.
